


Frankfurter Boys

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [499]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Bundesliga, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT, Tears
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Adi a des conceptions opposées au mot ''départ''.
Relationships: Adi Hütter/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [499]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Frankfurter Boys

Frankfurter Boys

  
Adi est tellement heureux de leur victoire, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut gagner 5-1 face au Bayern à la CommerzBank Arena, il est fier de son équipe, tout ira bien à l'avenir, il le sait. Il se balade dans le stade, il ne veut pas que cette journée se termine, c'est aussi beau que la fois où ils sont allés en demi-finale d'Europa League. Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine quand il voit les dommages du match, le vestiaire du Bayern est vide, si ce n'est de l'autre entraîneur sur le banc. Adi ne devrait pas s'en mêler, mais il lui a succédé à Francfort, alors ils sont liés, même sans le vouloir. Il s'avance dans le vestiaire et ferme la porte derrière lui, personne ne doit les déranger. Kovač relève rapidement la tête, l'une de ses mains essuyant ses yeux, puis sa joue. Ah, Adi ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Peu importe, il doit assumer sa décision.

  
''Je ne... Je ne t'avais pas vu...'' Kovač plisse ses lèvres en détournant vite son regard du sien, Adi garde un visage neutre, ils ne se connaissent pas

''Tu peux revenir à Francfort.'' Il ne sait pas pourquoi il dit ça, mais ça lui semble honnête

''Pas après aujourd'hui, j'ai échoué lamentablement, je... Je vais partir de Munich, bravo pour ta victoire Adi.'' Kovač se lève du banc en prenant ses affaires, Adi fait quelques pas pour se mettre devant lui, il a bien compris et c'est hors de question que leur discussion s'arrête là

''Pourquoi partir maintenant alors que tu aurais pu le faire avant ? Tu pars à cause du score ? C'est lâche. J'avais entendu tellement de bien à propos de toi, je suis déçu, Kovač.'' Adi est en train de se laisser emporter par ses sentiments, mais c'est légitime alors qu'il se retrouve contre Kovač, le dos de l'autre contre le mur, il n'ira nulle part pour le moment

''Tu n'es pas la première personne déçue de moi. Et c'est Niko.''

''Ça ne répond pas à ma question, Niko. Pourquoi pars-tu ?''

''Personne ne veut de moi. Encore moins avec le match d'aujourd'hui.''

''Et si quelqu'un voulait de toi ? Tu abandonnerais aussi ?'' Adi pose ses mains sur ses joues et le force à le regarder

''Parce que tu voudrais de moi peut-être ? Après m'avoir humilié avec mes anciens joueurs ?'' Adi peut voir les yeux de Niko recommencer à briller, ce n'est pas bon

''Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça, mais c'est arrivé. Tu devrais commencer à compter sur d'autres personnes au lieu de te replier sur toi-même constamment.''

''La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, quelqu'un de mon propre staff a voulu profiter de moi.''

''Ça n'arrivera plus jamais, reviens à Francfort et je te montrerais à quel point tu es aimé.''

''Si je reviens, je ne serais qu'un autre échec Adi.''

''Si j'ai besoin d'un adjoint, je t'appellerais.''

''Pas sûr que je répondrais.''

''Francfort t'aime encore tu sais, David parle de toi des fois.''

''C'est... Tu le remercieras.''

''Reviens et dis lui.''

''Arrête Adi.''

''D'accord, Niko...''

  
Ça ne devait pas se finir comme ça, mais Adi se tait finalement en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Niko, sa main sur sa nuque pour ne pas le laisser partir, il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il en avait besoin, mais apparemment oui. Tout commence et finit à Francfort, il sera là.

  
Fin


End file.
